


Enjoy the Show (😳)

by Starbang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Character Death, Immortal Character(s), Kidnapping, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbang/pseuds/Starbang
Summary: Charlie looks down onto the soggy rain filled ground to be met with her own reflection. The person who looked back wasn’t someone she recognized.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Charlie’s beginnings

Charlie slowly pushed herself up to take in her surroundings. Grey wall,missing poster, cold feeling, water droplets, trash cans, and cars driving by were all she could see and hear. Everything was hazy at first. The sound of water pooling on the ground around her filled her ears. It was dark. 

Charlie slowly walked to the end of the alleyway she found herself in. Suddenly she felt something cold. Charlie looks down onto the soggy rain filled ground to be met with her own reflection. The person who looked back wasn’t someone she recognized. Charlie flinched and stumbled back. Her eyes were inverted pupils white and whites black. She examined her trembling hands her skin was pale. Much lighter than before. Almost undead. Charlie moves to brush the stray hairs out of her face only to find her hair to be white. Charlie slides down to the wet ground. This was all too much to take in. 

What had happened? 

How did her hair turn white? 

Why did she wake up here? 

Why were her eyes different? 

All was too much to think about right now. A fair amount of time passed before Charlie got up. She needed to find out where she was and get out of this rain. Charlie walked to the end of the alleyway which seemed to go on forever. She stopped at the end and used the walk to support her weight and peered around the corner to see if she could recognize where she was. Charlie looked off into the distance her eyes were immediately drawn to bright LED colors up in the skyline. Charlie decides it wouldnt hurt to check as she walks towards the blinding light. 

As she got closer she was able to make out the letters. Charlie looked up and In front of her stood a little convenient store. Seeing no other opinions Charlie walked into the store. The Woman at the front desk greeted her with a smile.

“Good evening sweetheart let me know if I can help you with anything alright?” the woman said kindly. 

The clock on the counter read 2:33 am. Charlie gave a nod wanting to speak but she couldn’t find the words to say. As Charlie walked through the isles puddles of water followed her wherever she went. It was just then Charlie realized how cold she really was. She wrapped her arms around herself.  
Should she ask this woman for help? 

Should she really trust a stranger? 

As questions flooded her head the woman at the front desk seemed to notice something was off. 

“Is something wrong honey? You seem awfully cold... are you here all by yourself?” The woman’s voice was filled with concern and worry. 

Charlie was taken from her thoughts. 

“Hm? Can you repeat that?” Charlie asked. “

Of course honey. I asked are you here all by yourself?” the woman asked. 

“ oh yeah I am... is that a problem? I can leave if it is I didn’t mean to bot-“ 

the woman cut her off “you aren’t a bother sweetheart don’t say that! I’m just worried about you that’s all.” 

She walked over to Charlie holding a dry sweatshirt. Charlie could now get a good look at her name tag. “Lin” read the tag in curly writing decorated with flowers and hearts. 

“I’m fine miss, Ill be on my way soon.” Charlie replied. 

“Do you have somewhere to go back to?” Lin said. 

Charlie was silent for a couple of seconds 

“N-no but it’s ok I don’t want it to seem like I’m trying to get attention I just really don’t know where I am!” She sobbed. 

Lin wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. 

“Oh sweetheart! It’ll be okay! How about you stay with me for a few days and I can help you find your parents. Does that sound ok with you?” Lin asked. Charlie leaned closer to Lin as she continued to cry she found herself trying to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. She clumsily used her already soaked sleeves to wipe her eyes. 

“Oh here honey wear this it’s dry and it won’t be as cold.” Lin handed over a dry hoodie. The hoodie was covered in little embroidered flowers and hearts. 

Did she make this herself? She would have to ask her later. 

Charlie carefully took the hoodie and slipped it over her already soaked clothes. 

“T-thank you miss.” Charlie mumbled.

“Oh please call me Lin!” She cheerfully replied. “So you comin’ with me or would you rather not? No pressure.” She asked. 

This woman seemed nice... maybe she could go with her....?

Charlie nodded after a few minutes. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Great! So first we’re going to go home and dry off maybe get you some pjs just for tonight and if you’re hungry we can go get dinner... sound good?” Lin asked.

Charlie nodded. The little woman trotted off to close up the store early. 

“So do you just work here or are there others?” Charlie asked. 

“Oh! I own the place usually there’s at least 2 people here but my friend called in sick.” Lin answered. 

Charlie hummed in response. Lin grabbed her purse and a loud key ring she ushered Charlie out the door as she opened her umbrella. Charlie stood under the umbrella looking around as Lin locked the doors. Lin unlocked her car. A small white car in decent shape. They both got in as fast as they could so they didn’t get wet. The car started up and they were on their way. 

“It’s going to be about 45 minutes to an hour before we get home, sorry about that it’s a little far but if you’re hungry or want something to drink I might have something in my bag if you want to check. It should be on the floor back there.” Lin stated. 

Charlie looked down on the floor and sure enough she saw a blue tote bag. She looked in the bag and settled on a bag of pretzels and a juice box. 

A few minutes passed before Charlie spoke up. 

“Thank you Miss Lin. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t offer your help to me. I really appreciate it.” Charlie said with a small smile.

Lin looked like as if she were going to cry. “Thank you sweetheart that means a lot I wasn’t just going to let you freeze out here! It can be rough. There’s no need to thank me.” Lin replied.

Charlie smiled as Lin turned on the radio. No one talked for the rest of the car ride. Charlie slowly started to fall asleep. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Clothing store confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since i dont know what you like to wear ill let you pick out a couple of things. You can pick two outfits and pajamas ok?” Lin stated.
> 
> Lin and Charlie go clothes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter djdhsjsbs next chapter will be them at Denny’s talking about life n stuff 😎

“Wh Er e i s mY Da UGh TE R…?” “Wh E rE a Re yOu T tA ki ng M e ?” “L e T m E gO o” “Wh eR E i S m Y d A D?” These words echoed in Charlie's head; she didn't remember where she had heard them before. She awoke to a hand on her shoulder. 

“Honey we’re here we have to go into this store to get you some new clothes, sorry for waking you i just rather not leave you in the car.” Lin spoke softly. 

Charlie slowly moved to get out of the car and rub her eyes. Lin grabbed her bag and started walking into the store. Charlie followed, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Lin quickly grabbed and opened the umbrella they were using before to shield them from the pouring rain. 

Lin and Charlie had to huddle together to fit under the umbrella. They stepped into the store hearing the bell ring as they stepped through the doors. Charlie took a look around as Lin closed the umbrella and shook the water off of it. Lin then fussed over her hair getting slightly wet for a few seconds, all background noise to Charlie.   
Charlie was amazed by what she saw next. What year was this? she had never seen anything like this before. The store they walked into was huge! Charlie had never seen a store so big! There were many bright colorful led lights like the ones she had just seen before.   
Oddly familiar…. Where has she seen these before? “Wh Er e i s mY Da UGh TE R…?” Charlie felt a pang of pain rush to her head. Why was she dizzy all of the sudden? All the noise from the busy store merged together only served to make her headache worse. Charlie moved to rub her eyes again to try to clear her thoughts. “Wh E rE a Re yOu T tA ki ng M e ?” She just wanted it to stop! The voice in her head sounded so familiar yet so foreign.   
When she moved her hands again she saw lin with a worried look on her face. she was speaking but it was nothing charlie could understand. This must have been the first time lin had looked into charlies eyes. The worried look on her face replaced instantly with an expression Charlie could not read. Concern? Fear maybe? 

“Honey what happened to your eyes? Were they always like this? I could've sworn they were not inverted…” Lin took a breath. “Maybe we should get you to a doct-” 

“NO!... No! i mean-” Charlie took a deep breath. “I'm fine . My eyes have always been like this there's no need to worry.” 

“.....Alright if you say so.. If anything changes let me know immediately ok?” Lin said with a nod and thumbs up.

Charlie nodded in response. Lin grabbed a cart and started walking towards the clothing sections she assumed. 

As they walked Charlie's thoughts started to wander. If she was supposed to be dead what was she supposed to do if they did go to the doctor? They would surely ask for her name and other personal information. What was she supposed to do when she was older? Maybe she should talk to Lin when she decides if she's trustworthy or not.  
When Charlie looked up again they were in front of a big shelf of pants shorts and other things. 

“Since i dont know what you like to wear ill let you pick out a couple of things. You can pick two outfits and pajamas ok?” Lin stated.

Charlie nodded. After picking out socks and other under clothes Charlie took a look at the huge selection there was.

After about ten minutes of feeling different fabrics and looking at different designs she chose a white sweater with two black stripes on the sleeves, a t-shirt two sizes too big with some kind of palm tree-sunset design on the front and two box like patterns on the back, a black skirt, and finally black pants. Once she was done with picking her clothes out she walked back over to the cart and placed her things in there. Lin briefly looked over what Charlie picked. 

“Good choices kid, anyway i need to pick up a few things for the house, nothing big but i'm kind of out of snacks and stuff.” Lin spoke.

Charlie nodded and headed to follow lin as she walked around the store picking out small boxes or crackers, bags of chips, and finally cereal. As they were walking out charlie noticed an advertisement logo that seemed Very familiar to her. 

“i s mY Da Um E Gh TE R…?” “WhWh Em Y dr e E rE a Re yOki nu T tA g M “Wh e ?” “L e T gO o”eR E i S A D?”

Everything hurt. Where was she again? Everything looked dark now. She turned to look behind her and behind her there was a locked door. LED colors flood through the little opening between the floor and the bottom of the door. The sound of a music box flooded her ears and invaded the air around her. 

“There you are!” the man in the mask said to her.   
Where did he come from? He wasn't there a few seconds ago.  
“Where are you taking me? Where is my dad?” Charlie asked with a hint of panic in her voice. 

“Oh dont worry about that little lad…...DISn.doqjf-” His voice faded out and was replaced with a calm voice.

“Charlie? Are you alright kid?” Lin spoke softly.  
Charlie nodded “Sorry about that miss i just zoned out for a second.”

Lin examined her for a second “Alright if you say so… Oh! Start thinking where you want to eat! There aren't many places open at 3 in the morning but that's ok!”   
Charlie simply nodded and followed Lin out to the car. Rain still pouring down. 

“Hey charlie?” Lin asked as she got the umbrella out standing under the overhang.

Charlie looked up to Lin when she spoke.   
“Race you to the car!” Lin says as she proceeds to run through the pouring rain leaving the umbrella with her.  
As soon as Charlie processed what she said she took off into the rain and puddles to beat Lin to the car.  
Both were soaked in water by the time they got back to the car. 

“Aw what a shame! Ill get you next time!” Lin said with a smile.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, miss!” Charlie replied.

Lin smiled as she started the car and turned on the radio.  
The music faded into the car as she started driving to their next destination. Dennys. : )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope you liked it!
> 
> Instagram: Starbang.cos


End file.
